


Words Spoken in the Dark

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sort Of, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Sylvain needs a place to hide out for the night after messing up a date. Felix doesn't want to let him stay, especially when Sylvain starts flirting with him too, but what are friends for?Written for the Fictober prompts: “that didn’t stop you before” & “unacceptable, try again”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fictober20





	Words Spoken in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fell behind for Fictober so in my fic rush I am combining two prompts into one to make it easier. 
> 
> Sylvix is one of my favorite pairings for Three Houses but I thought I'd leave this one ambiguous. Potentially pre-ship but could become something! They are great as a couple or as friends.

Felix should have slammed that door shut when he saw who was on the other side of it. Nothing good was going to come of letting Sylvain into his room late at night. Especially when he looked both winded and like he was looking for someone.

"No."

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"I don't want any part of this, Sylvain."

"Come on, Felix. Just hear me out."

Felix sighed, rubbing his temples, but made a gesture for him to speak. "Before I lose my patience and slam the door shut." He was pretty sure he was going to end up shutting the door in his face, but he wanted to give him a chance. Perhaps it wasn't that bad this time.

"So there's this girl-" 

Never mind. Felix started to shut the door, but Sylvain shoved his foot into the frame preventing it. Felix was ready to crush his foot to get it close, even if he knew it'd only lead to him getting yelled at tomorrow. At least, Ingrid would be on his side. If that was any consolation. 

“Unacceptable, try again.”

"Come on! Listen it wasn't my fault this time." Felix scoffed, clearly not believing that. Sylvain looked hurt, or perhaps mock hurt, but he kept on going. Trying to defend himself. "It was our second date and she just stared moving so fast. Talking about our future together and if we should go somewhere tonight. I told her straight up I wasn't interested in some Crest chasing woman. She got angry and now she's looking for me. I guess saying that in the middle of a tavern wasn't wise, but it's true."

Felix stood there for a moment, deciding. He then sighed and opened the door wider, allowing his friend inside. Sylvain pulled him into a hug to which Felix immediately shoved him away. 

"Thank you so much! I owe you one Fe."

"You absolutely do." Felix paused. "You don't deserve woman chasing after your Crest, but you shouldn't encourage them if you're going to just run at the first sign."

"They all are. Most of them don't make it too obvious right away."

Felix did not have the time to get into that. There was a lot to unpack in that statement and now wasn't the time. Some part of him didn't even want to get into it. It wasn't as if he didn't have his own troubles, but his family wasn't like Sylvain's. It couldn't be easy but he also didn't agree with the way that Sylvain dealt with it. There wasn't time to get into that either. He watched Sylvain settle down on his bed. He yanked him by the foot.

"Get off."

"Come on Feee. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The floor."

"You're so cruel to me."

"Then why come to me, of all people?"

"Ingrid wouldn't let me in her room at this time of night, are you kidding me? Dimitri might but I don't want to listen to him lecture me. I guess I could have found someone else. Maybe I missed you." Sylvain gave him a bright smile he was sure made tons of ladies, and others, swoon, but just made him sigh again. He could understand why he came to him, but he didn't like it. He settled down onto his bed, eyeing Sylvain. 

"Whatever. Just go to sleep Sylvain. You woke me up."

"The floor is so hard. I'm going to be sore when I wake up tomorrow." 

"Not my problem." Felix turned his back to Sylvain.

"It's not even that late. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep."

"Just read a book or something. I want to sleep. So shut up or go away."

Sylvain made a comment that Felix could not hear but he watched as the shadows on his wall shifted as the candle was moved. For a while he stayed like that, his back to Sylvain. Usually doing something like that made him feel uneasy. Anyone could attack him. He didn't feel tense at all. In the stillness of the room, with only the sounds of his breathing and the pages of a book being flip, he felt relaxed. He'd never admit it to anyone, definitely not Sylvain, but he trusted him deeply. Not completely. Sylvain was a mess and a hazard and he was going to get himself in deep trouble or killed, but he was a friend and someone who had been there for him as a child. 

Felix wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he knew what awoke him. The presence of another body in his bed. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Sylvain, but he did so anyways. He was at eye level with his friend. Sylvain was asleep, but not for long. He kicked him in the knee. 

"Get out."

"Wha- Ow that hurt!"

"Get the fuck out of my bed!"

"You can share it with me!"

"I'm going to kill you."

Sylvain laughed as Felix started to roughly shove him away. He nearly tumbled off the bed, but he reached out and grabbed onto Felix's waist, threatening to pull him with him. Felix had an expression of murder, but Sylvain just laughed again. 

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor. Despite there being plenty of space on your bed." Sylvain didn't move. Felix wished that he could see better, but it was dark. He shoved again, ready to throw his ass out of his room, but it was futile. "Are you even trying to shove me off?"

"I don't want to fall too."

"That didn’t stop you before."

Felix almost didn't understand what that meant until something clicked in his mind. He stopped thrashing about, settling down onto the bed. It felt like it got darker in the room somehow as Sylvain let go of him. Pulled away so that they were no longer touching. He could still hear him breathing. It was strange, but Felix didn't focus on it. 

"That was years ago. Why do you even remember that."

"Because you were much cuter then."

_"Sylvain."_

"Come on! I'm just messing with you. You're still pretty cute when you get so worked up like this." There was another moment of silence. "You were so angry. I can't remember if it was at me. I think I said something. Despite the fact that you were the one who didn't want to be alone. Then you were shoving me away, falling over, all tangled in blankets and sheets. I swear I never seen someone look so threatening covered in a white sheet and in pajamas."

"It doesn't matter. We're not children anymore, Sylvain." _I don't need you to comfort me._ Felix didn't say it though. He didn't need to give Sylvain any reason to think that he needed to be. He didn't.

"No. We're not."

He sounded so sad that Felix almost didn't want to continue this fight. Almost, being the key word. After a moment he reached out once more and Sylvain tumbled to the ground. He was laughing but there was something else to it. Something that churned in the pit of Felix's stomach. He didn't like it.

"Alright. I think it's late enough that I should be able to go back to my own room. No one hunting me down. Besides I don't want to give anyone any ideas. That'd be a headache."

Felix just grunted. He didn't say anything else as he heard Sylvain collect himself and then open the door and leave. Sylvain didn't say anything else either. All that came of the night was Sylvain's mouthing a 'thank you' the next day that Felix pointedly ignored and an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach still that he couldn't get rid of.


End file.
